Who is Marina!
by RoseKatChan
Summary: Am I a crazy author for sitting down with a couple of half demons? Good thing Marina is there to back me up. Not that I need protection from Inuyasha since with a single word I can have him kissing the floor. Wish me luck that Inuyasha doesn't kill me and we all make it out alive... I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot and Marina.


Who is Marina?!

Rose: Hey everyone, I just thought I would post this fic to tell/explain to everyone who Marina is so you don't get confused later on or end up asking stupid questions about who Marina is and why is she a half demon.

Marina: What a great idea Rose-chan.

Rose _beaming_: Thanks Marina, I thought so too. Plus we can tell our readers more about you're past this way.

Marina _nods_: Cool so about my parents and my ex's which are briefly mentioned in Overcoming Obstacles?

Rose: Exactly Marina, on the dot as usual.

Inuyasha: Keh, she's always on the dot Rose-chan. What else is new?

Rose _irritated_: Sit Boy!

Marina _pats Inuyasha on the back_: Inuyasha be nice. Rose-chan was just being nice and giving me a compliment, as she is a nice person.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Rose: Inuyasha, just sit there and shut up! You have to admit that even you are curious to learn more about Marina-chan's past, as you don't know the entire story.

Inuyasha: …yea, so what? You'll just be writing it into Overcoming Obstacles again.

Rose _shakes head_: Not the point Inuyasha. AND I may not write the rest in. Marina has been through a lot with those two jerks. Why make her suffer more because of them?

Inuyasha _pulls Marina close, his arm wrapped tightly around her_: No I don't want her to suffer anymore from **them**.

Marina _looks up at Inuyasha_: Inuyasha… they don't hurt me anymore. It is in the past and I have moved on.

Inuyasha: Are you sure?

Marina _nods_: Yes Inuyasha, I am positive.

Inuyasha _pulls Marina into a hug, not letting her go_: Good. No one will ever hurt you again. If they want to hurt you, they have to go through me first.

Marina _returns Inuyasha's hug_: Oh Inuyasha…

Rose: And protect her you will.

_Marina and Inuyasha separate from their hug and Inuyasha pulls her onto his lap making Marina blush a little. _

Rose: Okay Marina, who would you like to talk about first?

Marina: I'll start by talking about my parents, my dad to be more precise.

Rose: Okay. Is he who gave you your demon powers?

Marina _nods_: That's correct Rose-chan. I don't get to see him very often as he works overseas for some company. So it is just mom and I mostly. Whenever he comes home for a visit I feel like a complete stranger to him… as he has missed so much of my life growing up.

Rose _nods_: That can be really tough on a child… on anyone for that matter.

Marina_ leans into Inuyasha more_: Yea, but my mom, Alexis, and the environment around me helped.

Rose _nods_: And what about your mom?

Marina: Well my mom is a priestess, so I get my spiritual powers from her. She has taught me from when I was a little girl how to control my spiritual powers.

Rose: Did your mom help you create your concealment charm on your necklace?

Marina: I guess you could say sorta. I like to experiment with my powers and stumbled across it by accident.

Rose: What then?

Marina: Then my mom taught me how to pour my powers into an object. Then I was able to do what I did before when experimenting and channeled it into my necklace and voila! Demon side is hidden. I then did the same thing on my cat Kali's collar.

Rose _shocked_: Wow! To charm your necklace and your cat's collar is really talented.

_Marina blushes slightly at the compliment Rose just gave her_: Oh no. I'm really not that talented.

Inuyasha _gives her a reassuring squeeze hug_: Don't sell yourself short Marina. You are **AMAZING**!

_Inuyasha kisses Marina's collarbone, causing Marina's light blush to darken to a darker red._

Rose _coughs slightly_: And it seems that you have moved on well from your last two exes'.

Marina _leans back into Inuyasha's hug for support_: Yes. Those two assholes are completely out of my life. Koli briefly tried to come back into my life before leaving out of my life for good. And Cael… that stalker doesn't come anywhere near me. He can stay gone for all I care.

_Inuyasha gives Marina a really good hug, which she accepts without hesitation._

Marina _looks to Rose_: Inuyasha has helped me get over them and deal with everything.

_Inuyasha blushes at Marina's comment about himself and _Rose_ smiles_: He is a really great friend to have, isn't he?

Marina_ smiles_: Great friend and overall a really great guy who I am glad to have in my life.

_Marina looks lovingly at Inuyasha and gives him a peck on the lips_: He's my guy.

Rose _smiling_: Thank you both for coming to talk with me Marina, Inuyasha.

Marina_ smiles and moves to sit beside Inuyasha_: No problem Rose-chan, anytime.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Rose _irritated_: **Sit Boy!**

_Inuyasha kisses the floor and Rose and Marina just shake their heads at him._

Marina: Never learns…


End file.
